The present disclosure relates to answer management in a question-answering (QA) environment and, more specifically, to evaluating an answer sequence based on interactions between answers of the answer sequence.
Question-answering (QA) systems can be designed to receive input questions, analyze them, and return applicable answers. Using various techniques, QA systems can provide mechanisms for searching corpora (e.g., databases of source items containing relevant content) and analyzing the corpora to determine answers to an input question.